The game of darts is a game in which one throws a dart (arrow) at a dart board (target) fixed on the wall or the like and competes for higher scores.
Generally, a dart comprises a point that makes contact with the target, a barrel functioning as a hold, a flight comprising vines, and a shaft to which the flight is connected. In this specification, the part of a dart corresponding to the connected flight and shaft is called a flight unit.
Patent Literature 1 and 2 each disclose a flight unit in which the flight is rotatably connected to the shaft and a dart comprising the flight unit.
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2010-63582; and
Patent Literature 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2011-110413.
The darts comprising the flight units of the Patent Literature 1 and 2 have a drawback that when one holds the dart to throw, the flight connected to the shaft wobbles, which makes the throwing difficult.
The present disclosure is made with the view of the above circumstance and an objective of the present disclosure is to provide a flight unit in which the flight is connected to the shaft rotatably and without possible wobbling and a dart comprising the flight unit.